empiofandomcom-20200214-history
Lupo
Character First Name ((Character first name here)) Character Last Name ((Character last name here)) IMVU Username (( IMVU user name goes here.)) Nickname (optional) (( Nicknames can be either gained through RP or something your character prefers based on background. This is what your CHARACTER prefers. Not what someone told you OOC sounded cute.)) Age (( Character age here.)) Date of Birth (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YYYY )) (( Current year is Redacted)) Gender ((Male, female, shitposter, Ryan Reynolds )) Ethnicity ((I for one LOVE Canadians. If you have questions, leave it blank and ask for help. )) Height ((Fun Facts: The average height of my exes is 5'1")) Weight ((Never ask a woman her weight. Unless it's over the internet and they can't hurt you.)) Blood Type ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) Occupation (( Princess, Knight, Emperor, Empress, Milk drinker)) Scars/Tattoos ((This is why mom doesn't love you. )) Affiliation (( To whom does your undying loyalty reside? For most this will be the royals unless you have a direct master )) Relationship Status ((Most likely "Single" for anyone that's new unless directly related to your backstory)) Personality (Optional) (( Preferably 100+ words. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp. This is how and why a character does and feels what they do mentally/emotionally)) Behaviour (Optional) (( Tell me why your character thought it was a good idea to punch that bowl of salad. This is how and why your character does what they do physically. )) Catchphrase (Optional) ((What does your character say so often that it's annoying? Keep in mind that this is just flavor. It's not necessary. )) Bloodline ((Your bloodline, be it royal or otherwise. If you are directly related to any notable lore characters or other roleplayer's characters, this is the place to put that information. )) Abilities (( Pyromancer , Time weaver, shit eater, or knuckle dragger. Etc. etc. This should be left blank until you are taught IC, unless otherwise approved by a mod.)) Weapons ((Any and all weapons your character owns should be listed here for mod review. List where you keep them, how you use them, etc.)) Strengths (( This is where you list what you're good at. How good at it. Why are you good. Keep in mind that mods will go over this and anything deemed ridiculous will be removed.)) Weaknesses (( For every strength you have, you should also have an equal and opposite weakness. Give detail.)) Allies (( Your friends, and anyone new that you meet through your RP experience. Should be empty unless directly related to your back story.)) Enemies ((Anyone whom your character does not get along with. Starting out, this should be empty unless directly related to your back story. )) Background Information (Optional) ((Should you choose to fill this out, try to make it 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, it's kinda cliche)) APPROVED BY: (( The mod that you talk to will place their username here once they have checked this page and deemed it acceptable. Under no circumstances is a mod to approve their own bio. ))